hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Garfield)
The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an overall inactive season with 9 named storms, 5 hurricanes, and 2 major hurricanes. The season began on June 17 with Hurricane Arlene, and ended on November 6 with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Irma. Despite the inactivity of this season, it featured Hurricane Harvey, which struck Florida and North Carolina as a category 3 hurricane. The season also featured Hurricane Darren, which reached category 1 in the Bay of Campeche, Hurricane Emily, the strongest storm of the season, and Tropical Storm Irma, which formed as a subtropical storm. The below average activity was the result of a stronger El Nino that started in the previous year, which inhibits activity in the north Atlantic. Despite high wind shear in the caribbean sea, several waves were able to develop in the western portion. The season featured two powerful cape verde hurricanes, Emily and Harvey. The former was the strongest storm of 2023, with the latter being the most destructive. The inactivity of this year was well forecast, as the El Nino was confirmed to persist into 2023 in late 2022. All forecasting agencies predicted a below normal hurricane season, which is what happened in this season. ImageSize = width:750 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/12/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/06/2022 till:24/06/2022 color:C1 text:"Arlene (C1)" from:25/07/2022 till:02/08/2022 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:05/08/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:08/08/2022 till:09/08/2022 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:12/08/2022 till:16/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Darren (C1)" barset:break from:29/08/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C4 text:"Emily (C4)" from:02/09/2022 till:07/09/2022 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:20/09/2022 till:28/09/2022 color:C2 text:"Gert (C2)" from:02/10/2022 till:15/10/2022 color:C4 text:"Harvey (C4)" from:02/11/2022 till:06/11/2022 color:TS text:"Irma (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November TextData = pos:(400,30) text:"(From the" pos:(447,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Hurricane Arlene Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Depression Four Hurricane Darren Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Franklin Hurricane Gert Hurricane Harvey Tropical Storm Irma Season Effects Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2023. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2029 season. This is the same list used for the 2017 season except for Darren, Miranda, and Percy, which replaced Don, Maria, and Philippe. Storms were named Darren for the first time in 2023. Retirement On March 15, 2024, at the 46th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Harvey from List #3, and it will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The name will be replaced with Hunter for the 2029 season. Name List For 2029 Category:Future seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons